


If It's Not Rough It Isn't Fun

by charmquark



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmquark/pseuds/charmquark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto tops (for once). ( NaruSaku )</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's Not Rough It Isn't Fun

**Author's Note:**

> (Written 11/2010)
> 
> Wrote this shortly after watching the music video for Alejandro. ... yup. Had the song on repeat while writing it too. Obviously it had to be given GaGa lyrics as a title in light of that.

If Naruto had learned one thing about women in his sexually active years, it was this: women like someone thoughtful in bed. Someone who would touch them enough to learn where they liked it best, who would kiss them in unusual places and took the time to handle them with care.

Or sometimes they wanted someone who would _take them_ , in every sense of the phrase: possess, dominate, gain control of, hard and fast. Go figure.

He could never quite tell what kind of mood Sakura would be in; then again, he had difficulty predicting her tempestuous moods in general. But he had his own urges sometimes, and he knew that when he grabbed her forearms and _threw_ her flat on her back and she didn’t protest, merely whined in anticipation... well, that was a fairly clear indicator. An invitation, really.

Her unbuttoned shirt had fallen open from his force, revealing her dark bra. Easier to get bloodstains out of, according to her, but Naruto wasn’t struck as much by the practicality of it as he was by the stark contrast between it and her ivory skin. The rise and fall of her chest as the pace of her breathing picked up. He crashed down like a dehydrated man to water, and he was not gentle; wherever his mouth met her skin there would be bruises later.

Normally that would garner a negative reaction; a snap, a rebuke, a growl, _something_ but all Sakura did was curl up into it and god, _god_ did that make him hard. Her pliancy was breaking down the structure he’d built around his recklessness and his rashness (around her, at least, and in this) and he wanted to be bold, wanted to take everything she was offering with her tacit permission.

He didn’t even bother to take her bra off, just yanked it to the side to bite at her nipple.

Sakura writhed and moaned under him. The desperation implied in her squirming mirrored his own so acutely that it resonated in him, vibrated through his body.

_Fuck._

But as submissive as she was being, Sakura was simply not programed to be totally meek — in bed or anywhere else. She was the first to reach for the waist of her skirt, and she got it far enough down that Naruto could see the sharp cut of her hipbones before he realized what she was doing, before he yanked her hands away as violently as he could bring himself to handle her.

That earned a startled gasp from Sakura. Her eyes flew up to his, wide and almost nervous. “Naruto?”

He couldn’t help the smirk that cut across his face then. He almost never got to startle her, and the power that came with it was a dizzying rush that made him feel feral. Not for a moment did his gaze break from hers as he pressed her wrists back, pinned them beside her head.

 “Don’t move them,” he growled, his lips barely hovering above hers.

Sakura flushed and there was a moment, a suspended floating moment, where they communicated in silence, a moment where despite his all consuming _hunger_ he gave her the out if she needed it. If this was not all right, she could very easily break his grip and they both knew it. That would be all the signal he required to stop.

The moment was broken when she rejected the offer and nodded her compliance.

Naruto released her wrists, sat back up. He couldn’t say he wasn’t a bit relieved.


End file.
